1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable, one-piece cervical traction/stretch device which is positioned under the neck of a user lying on a flat surface and between the shoulders and the head of the user and includes an expandable, inflatable body made of a elastically expandable material and having a shoulder portion, a bellows portion and a head portion. A hand operated bulb type air pump with a manually operated air pressure relief valve is connected to the body for manually filing the head and shoulder portion and for expanding and contracting the bellows portion thereby to stretch the neck and release stretching force on the neck.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a traction pillow and a inflatable cervical traction pillow.
Examples of such pillows are disclosed in the following two U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,060,661 Howard 4,832,007 Davis, Jr. et al. 4,805,603 Cumberland 4,771,493 Park 4,732,144 Cunanan ______________________________________
In the Howard U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,661 there is disclosed an inflatable neck and head support for use by a wearer which include a generally rectangular body of flexible gas impervious material with two side panels that are sealed around the entire periphery of the support to form a closed chamber. Fastening structure are mounted on spaced apart portions of the body to permit securing of the rectangular shaped body into an annular shape to encompass the neck and support the head of a wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,007 to Davis, Jr. et al. there is disclosed a traction pillow and method for using same. The pillow is made of resilient material and has a generally rotatable portion (cervical roll) for supporting the cervical region of a user. The cervical pillow has cavities therein which enable a medical technician to collapse the pillow by pressing down on it while the patient's neck is resting on the pillow.
In the Cumberland U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,603 there is disclosed a cervical traction apparatus comprising a head/neck/shoulder support unit having a vertical slot in the region corresponding to the cervical area. The slot separates the unit into a first section and a second section. The upper surfaces of each of the sections is shaped to receive the head, neck and shoulders of a reclining person. An inflatable air sack is located within the unit between the first and second sections and a hand operated bulb type air pump is provided for pumping up the air sack.
The Park U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,493 discloses an adjustable therapeutic pillow for applying a gentle traction force to the head, neck and shoulders region of a user. The apparatus includes a base, first and second pillow members having spaced apart convex pillow surfaces for engagement with the user, and structure for fastening the pillow members to a base. The apparatus is adjustable in that both the lateral spacing of the pillow members and the overall length of the pillow members may be adjusted.
The Park U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,144 discloses a multi-section emergency neck immobilizing brace which incorporates a frame structure, which is adapted for mounting on the shoulders of a patient and which is securable to the patient's body by straps. A brace frame mounts a head halter with a two-point strap suspension and with a ratchet mechanism which can be pivoted out of or into an operative position for placing the patient's head in traction. Inflatable cushion devices limit forward, backward and lateral movement of the patient's head after the head is placed in traction and provide an air cushioned restraint.